Jaquilyn Locke
)]] Name: Jaquilyn Locke Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High Hobbies and Interests: Cheerleading, karate, acting, stunts Appearance: Jaquilyn is 5'6", and 125 lbs. Her thin face and high cheekbones are framed with black, permed hair that falls just below her shoulders. She is part Egyptian, and has a tan, smooth skin tone. Combined with her sharp, hazel eyes, she looks like an amazon. She is slim and tall, with long shapely legs. Her torso is moderately muscled, but she is slender nonetheless. She carries herself high and proud. Jaquilyn likes hoop earrings, eyeliner and mascara. She highlights her Egyptian features with cat eyes. She has a small nose, and full red lips. Jaquilyn likes to wear V-neck shirts with long sleeves over short shorts or mini skirts. Her aim is classy, but seductive. Her favorite color is orange, and she prefers dark, bold colors. Her bottoms are usually white, black, or denim. Underneath, she wears tennis shoes or short boots, depending on what fits her outfit best. Biography: Jaquilyn grew up in a privileged setting. Her father is a legal consultant, and her mother is an ex-supermodel. Her parents often host big parties and barbecues, and she was very friendly with all of the neighbor children. Don, her older brother, would invent games for them all to play, most of which had no winners or losers, but kept the kids active and entertained. Jaquilyn's father, Harvey, originally wanted to write fiction about law enforcement. He was fascinated by the law, and had a knack for writing. When he went to college, he double majored in law administration and English. When Mr. Locke was told by publishers there was a lack of interest in his sub-genre, he decided to go into politics. He joined city council in 2003, and lost the 2009 mayoral election. Never the type to give up, he decided to campaign even harder next election. Jaquilyn drifted from her father when he ran for mayor. Her father started acting aggressively friendly. She hated seeing him like this, and resolved she'd never pretend to be what she's not, and act just as she felt. Her stunningly beautiful mother also became a social climber. Ms. Locke never minded being shown off, and she always loved taking any opportunity to talk her husband up. Rebelling from her parents, Jaquilyn would always speak her mind. She'd call her peers out if they are lying or trying too hard to impress people. She'd raise her eyebrows if a girl was wearing clothes that don't flatter her figure. When she was seven, Jaquilyn found her brother playing Dead or Alive, a complex hand-to-hand combat game. She liked the idea of being able to defend herself, and thought martial arts looked amazing. She was disappointed to find Karate lessons wouldn't make her an acrobatic, steel-shattering weapon, but she loved the fatigue and reward of a workout. Rather than using brute strength, Jaquilyn's developed a very swift form. She found she could escape many holds effortlessly, and trip up opponents. Breaking boards was more difficult, but she could when she needed to. Jaquilyn's mother suggested she take up a more feminine sport, telling her karate might intimidate boys. Jaquilyn saw truth in this, but was too proud to up and quit. She began to cheerlead while simultaneously working up belts. She is currently a brown belt on the verge of going red. Her goal is to go black before she leaves for college. Jaquilyn joined the sport for fun and to support the football team, she never interacted with other cheerleaders much outside of cheer. Her brother, Don, who's 8 years older than Jaquilyn, was the perfect student. He got outstanding grades, volunteered in the community, and finished his undergraduate early. The two always teased each other, and were always close close. They had no kind of sibling rivalry; both were able to recognize their own strengths and weaknesses. Jaquilyn was proud of her brother for his achievements, and he supported her in all athletic competitions. When he visits, conservative Don would often disagree with the liberal Harvey Locke, and their arguments left Jaquilyn resenting politics even more. She adopted a philosophy that people would be better off without a government telling people how to live. Bianca Howard grew up with Jaquilyn, making her the only person outside of Jaquilyn's family who could get away with calling her Jaqui. Their moms were best friends since high school, so Bianca and Jaquilyn were practically sisters. Because Jaquilyn grew to hate the passive-aggressive behaviors of many high school girls, Bianca was the only girl Jaquilyn wasn't prejudice against. Jaquilyn's other close friends would learn just to call her Jaq. When unsure what she wanted to do with her life, Don suggested she become a stunt double. He pointed out that she was both fit and pretty enough to double for an actress. Jaquilyn thought about this, and concluded she would love the excitement and minor glamour that would come with it. Throughout high school, Jaquilyn earned a reputation as a superstar flirt. With a stunning, half Egyptian ex-model for a mother, Jaquilyn has always desired to be beautiful. All of the friends Jaquilyn has over always commented on her mother’s beauty. For this reason, she became quite jealous of her mother. Jaquilyn did not develop the dramatic curves her mother has, but still grew into a very beautiful young woman. In middle school, Jaquilyn noticed boys starting to give her attention, and she liked it. She wouldn't hesitate to strike up a conversation with the nearest boy, cute or not. Because she relentlessly paraded herself around since freshman year, rumors about her promiscuity took form. She would merely laugh at such suggestions, never confirming or denying them. Because she was an attractive cheerleader, the guys she'd allegedly had sex with would rarely deny the rumors. Jaquilyn's favorite class was always gym. She preferred classes about physical things like science, health, and anatomy rather than math and history. In gym she would get to show off her athletic ability and hang with the guys. She befriended friends most of the jocks who go all out in gym, and would call them out if she catches them going easy on her. Advantages: Jaquilyn is fit, agile, trained in hand-to-hand combat, and friends with many of Aurora's male athletes. Disadvantages: Because Jaquilyn has no filter, she has offended some people. Anyone she doesn't like knows she doesn't like them. She'll definitely have some enemies on the island. Designated Number: Female student No. 017 --- Designated Weapon: 56 oz. Bag of Skittles Conclusion: Sadly guns > kung fu. At least she gets to taste the rainbow before she dies. - Matt Richards - Dude, you know what that's slang for, right? ...urban dictionary it. The above biography is as written by LocoBroJoe. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: LocoBroJoe Kills: Grace Faraday Killed By: 'Garrett Wilde '''Collected Weapons: '''56 oz. Bag of Skittles (Assigned Weapon, left behind), MP 18 (from Matt Masters, left behind), Obsidian knife (from Joachim Lovelace, left behind) '''Allies: 'Joachim Lovelace ' '''Enemies: 'Grace Faraday, Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer, Alda Abbate, Kathryn Nguyen, Garrett Wilde Mid-game Evaluation: 'Jaquilyn woke up in a bed at the Nuclear Living Site where she immediately locked herself in the room and examined her collar. She remained alone, paralyzed in fear until somebody knocked on her door. She eventually summoned up the courage to open the door to find Joachim Lovelace, and the two decided they need to find better tools to protect themselves with. The two departed for the Golf Course, hoping to find some clubs. Before they reached the greens, they ran into Matt Masters, Leona Van Kamp, and Grace Faraday. Upon hearing that this group was in possession of some guns, Jaquilyn convinced Joachim to help her steal one. She managed to swap her own bag with Matt, obtaining his MP 18. They fled before they could be caught, and made for the golf course. Here, they celebrated their victory, and decided that they would try to survive together. Jaquilyn told Joachim she would try to keep the game going so that he could escape. Carmina Maliksi gave them sanctuary at the Clubhouse, but Jaquilyn remained wary. After a sleepless night of panic, the first announcement came on. Though she was grateful to still be alive, she realized she couldn't keep living her life in fear of the next announcement. The only way to completely ensure survival was to commit, or witness, somebody's death daily. She conspired with Joachim that they needed to stop the clock for today, and he complied. However, the only other person around, Carmina, heard them, and fled to the woods. The pair took off after her. Joachim managed to shoot her with his ballistic knife, and Jaquilyn came over to deliver a coup de grâce. Carmina denied the mercy kill, wanting to have her last moments. Jaq granted her this, though it labeled Joachim as the official killer, and probably ineligible for rescue. The two returned to the Clubhouse, and were undisturbed for the remainder of the day. In the morning, they discussed their plans. Jaquilyn told Joachim that they would continue doing whatever it took to ensure survival, and he agreed. Adonis Alba showed up shortly after, and accepted Joachim's invitation to a knife fight. Jaquilyn stood back as instructed, despite having a gun that could have ended the fight right away. Joachim was victorious, and Jaquilyn began to panic as she realized the consequences of their plan. Trying to compensate by covering up Adonis's body, she decided they needed to get away from the clubhouse. They returned to the Living Site to get their personal items, and spent the night there. In the morning, Joachim was (along Rosemary Michaels and Maximilian Sawyer) given the Best Kill Award. The pair went to the site, hoping to get to the spoils first, and to hopefully remove Maximilian from the game. Jaquilyn waited at the edge of Town, as it had become a dangerzone for her. While waiting, she overheard Grace Faraday shouting in frustration. Recognizing her as one of the girls from the Woods, she knew Grace might have been armed, and was probably hostile towards the people who robbed her. Jaquilyn impulsively attacked Grace, demanding to know if anybody had died that day. Grace did not know, and Jaquilyn slit her throat so that she could be the Day 4 death. Now panicking, Jaquilyn quickly deserted Joachim. She concluded that the only way to justify killing Grace was to ensure that nobody else die that day. She ran across the island shouting until she encountered Alda Abbate, Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer, and Kathryn Nguyen at the Amusement Park, and they were soon joined by Chase Rodriguez . She begged them to not kill anybody and to help her spread the word. In the morning, she would realize that the killing would not stop no matter what she tried. She looked for a new group, hoping somebody had made progress on an escape plan. She found Garrett Wilde, Mirabella Strong, and Matt Vartoogian at the Aviary along with the body of her friend Bianca Howard. She was given an energy bar, and asked about her time on the island. Despite her assurances that she'd resigned from her "Player" status, it was determined that she couldn't be trusted. Garret told Jaquilyn that he would be more successful in stopping the game before attacking her and stabbing her repeatedly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''This girl could have been a contender if she'd held it together. It just goes to show that weak minds don't make winners, I suppose. - ''Abby Soto '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Jaquilyn's middle name is Uatchit. *Jaq was planned to have a budding relationship with Tim Tavares to give her more depth, but he was not entered into v5. *Jaquilyn's handler rewrote some of her pregame posts when he realized she wasn't acting as aggressive as he'd intended. *Jaquilyn is based off an original character her handler created for a survivor role play similar to Total Drama Island. This character was much more basic though, very flirtatous and very conniving, also very jealous. Cassidy Kant's template character was her rival. This incarnation of Jaquilyn is much different, but she is still meant to be an opposite of the new incarnation of Cassidy Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jaquilyn, in chronological order. The Past: *If you ain't gettin' drunk, get the fu- Pre-Game: *Violet Blue Dragon *Dodge Brawl *Pregunta *Keeping it Real *Sweethearts, skirts, and smalltalk *Let's Start Something V5: *Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? *This Ain't No Make Believe *Black Hearts *The Visionary *Red as Blood *Beast *Interstice of Time *The Fox, The Wolf, and the Lamb *...And Home Before Dark *Rendezvous *Little Red Reaper *Do You Know Who I am? *I'm Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf! *Internecine Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Recycled Grief Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jaquilyn Locke. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Jaquilyn had an intereseting decision that I felt was skewered a bit at it;s inception, thought this wasn't immediatley obvious at first. To go to the very basics of things, the way she reacts to her own plan is her big flaw to me. She decides that the best way to go about SOTF is to have only one person murdered after each announcement so as to preserve their time on their island, with Joachim as her man-servant who just does whatever Jaq tells him to do regardless of what it is. Jaq does not have the fortune of that excuse for following through with the plan, or any excuse at all. She doesn't see the inherent flaws in a plan that needs a lot of thinking about to wholeheartedly believe in, and neither is this failure to see the problems played as denial at any point...which I feel is a given. Jaq is legitimatley shocked at the chance of her plan not working and reacts dramatically when she finally realizes it's not going to work...which comes off as really silly, which isn't good for a character who wants to be taken so seriously. - Un-Persona I wrote Jaquilyn's life on the island while I was pledging, and projected my own fears and anxieties into her story. At the time, I had been thrown into a completely alien scenario, and was forced to adapt. Of course, pledging a fraternity is nothing like fighting your graduating class to the death, but those of you who have probably understand. Along with that, I wanted to show the degradation of Jaquilyn's sanity with allusions of fairy tales to blur her perception of reality. Titles such as "Little Red Reaper" and "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf" made her Red Riding Hood motif almost painfully obvious. Jaquilyn was more that a girl lost in the woods getting devoured by a metaphorical wolf though. At one point, she was an evil queen demanding her huntsman kill an innocent girl (Red as Blood), she was the Beast within the Beauty, the Fox who abandoned the Wolf, and right before she died she was even the Gingerbread Man. I wrote her character feeling inspired by Brother's Grimm and Alice in Wonderland. The biggest thing I learned writing her story is that I do not like improvisation in writing. Maybe I'll come back to role play some day, but today I think I'm too much of a control freak to role play effectively. - Locoe Category:V5 Students